Supported
by amkh
Summary: The night Voldemort attacked the Potter's house is remembered as a great tradegy. But what if something different happened that night, a night that brought out two survivors, not just one.
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy

**

This story has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I was a bit…disappointed with the 7th book (FRED! DOBBY!), so I dropped the idea for awhile. But, the release of the 6th movie reminded me of it again, so I re-read Harry Potter 1-3 and debating whether on reading 4. I plan on re-writing the Harry Potter 1-3 and maybe 4 with a father figure in Harry's life. Much of the events will be the same, but at the same time…different… possibly different pairings…not sure about that yet :)to find out R&R!

_**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY, LILY, JAMES, RON, HERMIONE, JAMES, DUMBLEDORE, LUPIN, SIRIUS, PETTIGREW, SNAPE, FRED, GEORGE, MCGONAGALL, FLITWICK, ANY TYPE OF DRAGON, PERCY, BILL, CHARLIE, MR. AND MRS. WEASLEY, HAGRID, ANY GHOSTS/ POLTERGISTS, THREE HEADED DOGS, A HUGE DOG, DEVIL SNARE, MOVING CHEST PIECES, TROLLS, VOLDEMORT (thankfully) CRABBE, GOYLE, MALFOY, MR. AND MRS. MALFOY, QUIRREL, TOM, FUDGE, **__**GINNY, NEVILLE, MAGICAL BROOMSTICKS, WIZARD GOLD, MAGICAL STONES, REALLY BIG BOOKS, OR ANY KIND OF HARRY POTTER RELATED THINGS OR MAGIC!**__**!**__** THIS IS JUST ME WRITING A FANFICTION IN AU TO GIVE HARRY A BIT OF A BREAK **__****_

**

Night-time came around, lighting the sky with a crescent moon which cradled the bright stars. It was seemingly a perfect night. But, as one discovers throughout their lifetime, looks can be deceiving.

The perfect night was observed by James Potter, as he kissed his wife, Lily, goodbye in the hallway by the front door.

"It's a beautiful night." He said softly, gazing into her startling green eyes as the comment left his lips. A blush tainted her delicate cheekbones and a smile twitched her lips.

"Maybe to the father who gets a break from baby duty." She quipped, but the good humour remained prominent on her face. James grinned and tweaked his young son, Harry's nose. The young boy giggled, blinking two large green eyes that were exact copies of his mother's.

"The Order calls." He said quietly. The humour faded from Lily's face immediately.

"I thought you were going to work! Why?"

"He's been sighted Lily. I want to help catch him, so that we can come out of hiding! I want Harry to have a normal life!" Lily's jaw steeled.

"And you think he would have a normal life without his father around? You can't always play the hero James!"

"I'm not trying to be heroic Lily! We knew the risks and the responsibilities that would fall to us when we volunteered to join the order!" James fought not to raise his voice. That would upset Harry.

"I know." A defeated note crept into her voice. "But that was before Harry." She turned the full force of her expression onto James. "I don't want my son to grow up without knowing who his father was." James kissed his wife and son on the cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere. I trust Sirius. We'll be okay." Lily nodded, glancing downwards, a guilty expression crossing her face before she whispered,

"Okay." James grinned again.

"Don't wait up for me. I'll be back late."

"Like I really have a choice whether I'll be up for you or not." She joked. "Harry hasn't slept a full night yet." James tousled his son's already jet black ruffled hair.

"You'll be a good boy tonight eh Harry? Your Mom has you all to herself tonight and I'm pretty sure she'd like two hours of sleep." As if on cue, Harry yawned widely, revealing two fully grown in teeth. James grinned and glanced out the window.

"Go on James. I'm going to get Harry to bed while he's tired." Lily said softly. James felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. She always knew what to say.

"Bye honey." He said, turning, opening the door and vanishing with a loud pop.

**

After her husband left, Lily acted on her word and brought her young son up to his bedroom. Putting him in his crib, she watched lovingly as he stretched out inside his crib. "I love you Harry. Sweet dreams." She whispered, running her hand through his downy, already erratic hair. His adorable face stretched in another huge yawn and his eyes fluttered closed. Lily took the opportunity to pull his quilted blanket up to his chest and tuck him in. Then, backing away slowly, she left his room; closing the door gently behind her.

Lily retreated to hers and James' room, as always, letting her eyes skim over their wedding picture as she entered the room. Sighing, she sank down onto their bed, burying her face in her hands. She had no doubt that James was the love of her life, but his thirst to catch Voldemort had been growing ever since they both joined the Order. She understood his reasoning, she wanted it too. But sometimes, she felt it had grown to be an unhealthy obsession for him. Hopefully, the members of the order would ensure the safety of her husband. Like Severes. A pang went through her as she thought of her childhood friend. Their friendship had suffered once they arrived at Hogwarts, mostly due to the enmity between their houses, Gryffindor and Slythrin. Peer pressure also played its part. She had Severes had not spoken since he had called her a mudblood. Rubbing her eyes, Lily realized just how tired she really was. Curling up on her bed, she took advantage of one of Harry's rare slumber to get some sleep of her own.

An explosion startled Lily out of her sleep. Jolting up, she fumbled for her wand, which was hidden underneath some books inside her night table to prevent Harry from accidently stumbling across it. She raced to the edge of the stairs in time to see a black cloaked figure glide into the doorway after busting down the door. Lily went cold and her grip tightened on her wand. They had been betrayed. The black cloaked figure glanced up, his face completely hidden by the hood of the cloak.

"Lily Potter." It hissed. He raised his wand. Lily evaded the first spell, still in shock. _James, hurry! _She begged. A flash of green light zipped past her ear, warning her to keep moving. She turned towards the intruder, trying to bury the look of fear and shock that was surely evident on her face.

"Voldemort," she said coldly. She couldn't see the sneer that surely accompanied his raspy laugh.

"How sweet, a mother protecting her child." Lily ground her teeth, knowing her chances of making it out alive were slim to none. Trembling, she thought of her infant son two rooms down, who was wisely being quiet for the moment.

"You will not touch my son!" She screamed, aiming a disarming spell at him. With a lazy flick of his wand, Voldemort blocked the spell. A panic set in and Lily felt a new wave of fear wash over her. Not for herself, but for Harry. _Oh God please protect Harry!_ She prayed, trying to formulate a plan that would outcome in her son's safety.

"You have no chance." Voldemort said silkily. "You know why I'm here. Give me the boy and you can pick if you want to die first or second." Lily's gripped her wand in her clammy hand pretending to consider, before whipping her wand back to scream,

"Expelliarmus!" She caught him by surprise. Voldemort was thrown back again the wall by the force of her spell. Not stopping there, she drew her wand back up and yelled, "Incendio!" causing a burst of flames to explode out of her wand. Voldemort blocked them again, casting them to the side. Their wooden railing caught the flames, nourishing it until it spread on the carpet and various other objects. Lily steeled her position. She had to end this now, before the fire reached Harry's room. Her eyes never left Voldemort's figure as he stood. She lifted her wand once more, but was too late.

"Avada Kedarva!" Voldemort spat. She dodged it, her heart pounding to the point it felt like it would jump out of her chest.

"Waddiwasi!" Lily yelled, causing the hallway mirror to shoot toward Voldemort at a deadly speed.

"Confrigo!" Voldemort shouted, shattering the mirror when it was a metre away from him. Broken glass flew everywhere. Lily covered her head with her arms as she felt multiple pieces slice through her clothes and skin.

"Breaking a mirror," Lily panted as she stood up on shaky legs, "Seven years bad luck." Voldemort let out a cold, harsh laugh.

"I don't need good luck to kill you," he flicked his wand lazily again, "Crucio!" Lily dodged by jumping off to the side and slamming into the wall. She gritted her teeth in pain and stole a quick glance to the window, hoping, praying, that James would show up with the Order. Voldemort noticed her desperate expression. His face twisted into a sneer and Lily noticed for the first time that his hood no longer covered his face. She fought back a wave of nausea.

"Where is your husband Lily?" He gloated. "Did he leave you alone? With the impression that you were safe?" His face was still frozen in a sneer.

"You don't know anything!" Lily snapped, "Expulso!" The spell hit Voldemort in the chest and sent him flying back against the wall again. He struggled back up, his face no longer holding an expression of gloating but a mask of fury.

"You'll regret that mudblood." He hissed. Lily's blood boiled.

"AVEDA KEDARVA!" She shrieked. Voldemort was only able to semi block it, the force of the spell slammed him against the wall, creating a hole of dust and drywall. Lily adjusted her weight on her legs. She had injured the right on after hitting the wall dodging the Cruciatus Curse he had aimed at her.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shrieked again. But this time, Lily could not dodge it in time. The spell hit her, causing her to drop her wand and fall to the ground in torturing pain. While she lay on the floor writhing in pain, Voldemort strolled casually over to her and picked up her wand. He snapped it in half and threw it into the growing fire. For one second, Lily wished the fire would come and finish her off. Burning to death was a more welcome fate then the pain she was suffering now. She tried to stay quiet as to not give him the satisfaction but the pain intensified. She screamed.

"That's better." Voldemort whispered, grabbing her face in his hands and twisting it so he could see the agony in her eyes. Lily smelled his rank breath and gazed right into his blood red irises. "You've been abandoned Lily. No one really wanted to fight me. No one was as," his lip curled, "brave as you. Not one wizard wanted to risk his life for an insignificant little boy."

"Dumbledore will come. He'll finish you." Lily managed. She felt satisfaction at the look of fear that quickly flickered over his face before melting back into a furious expression. He slapped her across the face. She barely noticed the sting under the pain that seemed to grow with his anger.

"How DARE you bring HIM into this conversation!" He hissed.

"I'll bring him in the conversation as I please!" Lily gasped. Her nerves felt like they were on fire, causing her body to twitch violently as a result.

"You've been betrayed Lily. By everyone! By Dumbledore, by your supposed 'secret keeper' and your husband."

"James…would…never…betray…me…" She gasped again.

"He isn't here now, is he?" Lily said nothing. Voldemort smirked. "I'll kill your son now Lily Potter. There is nothing you can do about it. Actually…maybe I'll be mericful and kill you first. You must be in so much pain right now…" He lifted his wand to perform the killing curse. But during that second in between, he broke his hold over the Cruciatus Curse. Lily leapt up and dashed to Harry's room, closing the door behind her. Harry was standing up in his crib, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Lily's heart broke at the sight of him. She ran to him and gathered him up in his arms, her back to the door. Her entire frame shook as the realization dawned on her. She had failed him.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She whispered into his ear. Harry let out a wail of something that sounded like despair. Lily shook, tears rolling down her cheek. _Please God, spare Harry!"_ The door exploded from behind her. He was in the room.

"Give me the boy!" Voldemort hissed.

"No! Not Harry!" Lily shouted her eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter," Voldemort sneered. Lily then put Harry down and stood in front of him, her arms out.

"You're going to have to go through me to get to him." She hissed back.

"I don't mind that." Voldemort said, pulling his hood up again.

"Are you so much of a coward that you can't even have your face shown to the person you're about to kill? Are you that ashamed? Or is it because you're being merciful? Is it because you want your victims to die remembering something besides that ugly, mutilated face of yours?" Black fury appeared in Voldemort's face.

"You'll regret that. Expulso!" Lily was thrown back. She raised her head to see her nightmare. Voldemort was standing over her son, wand raised and a prominent sneer on his face.

"Say goodbye to your son! Aveda Kedavra!" Lily closed her eyes.

"I love you Harry. So much." Were her last words whispered as she ran in front of Harry, her body twisting as the green light enveloped her instead of her son, whom she loved more then anything else in the world. Her last thought was that she wished she could have told him that more then 347 times. Blackness overcame her as she plunged into the peacefulness and nothingness of death.

**

James Potter appeared suddenly in front of his house feeling frustrated. The tip had been wrong. Voldemort was no where to be seen among the countless Death Eaters that had made their appearance instead. He looked up towards his house, expecting to see a light in Harry's room. He saw much more then that. Flames engulfed his house.

"LILY!" He screamed, bursting into the door, a sick feeling enveloping him. "Aguamenti" He yelled. Jets of water exploded from his wand, putting out fires all around the house. In five minutes, he had the entire fire out, but he barely noted the damage. If he did, he would have seen the charred and disturbed furniture that lay strewn across the living room, kitchen and hallway. He would have noticed the human shaped hole in the hallway up the stairs and felt the crunch of glass under his shoes. What he did see was the door to Harry's room off its hinges, burned by an unforgivable curse. Grief welled up in James.

"Harry!" He yelled. A whimper resounded from his room. James could have fainted from relief. He quickly entered the doorway. What he saw stopped him in his tracks and brought him to his knees. Lily was lying across the floor in an odd angle. Her eyes were glassy and unblinking. She was dead. Murdered by the killing curse. It was all clear to where Voldemort had come now. They had been betrayed.

"LILY!" James yelled, crawling to his wife's body. Hands shaking, he felt for a pulse. There was none. A sob wrenched from his body and tears poured down his cheeks.

"Lily! Oh my God Lily!" He stroked her cheek with a shaking hand, moving a strand of red hair from her face. Tears poured down in torrents down his face. "Lily wake up, please!" He begged as if he believed words alone would call his wife back from the dead. Harry started to cry. "Harry?" He whispered, reaching over Lily's body to pick up his infant son. "How did you survive?" He ran a hand over Harry's fuzzy black hair only to freeze at what he saw. Across Harry's forehead was a lighting bolt shaped wound.

"Harry? What happened to you?" James sobbed, as if his ten month old son could explain to him everything that had happened after he left the house. Harry stared up at him with his tear streaked face. James held Harry tight to him, his body racking with sobs.

"Harry, Harry, I screwed up. I should have been home to protect you and your Mother. I should have never left the house. I should have stayed…DAMN IT!" James cried out, causing Harry to erupt in tears again. He rocked his son, cursing inwardly. Harry hated when people yelled. "God why did you take Lily? Why didn't you take me instead?" James whispered fiercely.

**

James didn't know how long he stayed like that, rocking Harry back and forth. When his subconscious awoke, he realized he should send an owl. But with the awakening of his subconscious, unbearable pain ripped through him. So he sat numbly, kissing his son's curious shaped wound letting his pain and grief course through him numbly. He had since arranged Lily into a more humane position and he held her ice cold hand, stroking it with his thumb. He whispered to her that he loved her and that he was so sorry for being a horrible husband. For abandoning her when she had needed him most. Suddenly, the voice of one of his best friends, Remus Lupin jolted him back into reality.

"JAMES? LILY? WHERE ARE YOU?" He bellowed. James tried to yell that he was upstairs. But he had lost his voice from lack of use. Harry started to wail again at the sudden break in silence. "HARRY?" Lupin shouted. James heard Lupin thumping upstairs. "JAMES? LILY?" He yelled as he ran down the hallway, turning into Harry's room. A look of shock appeared instantly on his face. If the circumstances weren't so dire, it would have been slightly amusing. He fell to his knees.

"James…what happened?" James finally found his voice.

"Voldemort."

**

Soon, members of the Order had flocked to the Potter house like crows. They took Lily Potter's body, wrapped it up in sheets and brought it downstairs to lie on a couch that they had picked up from its side. James stood outside; holding Harry, wishing the sky wasn't so beautiful. The stars shouldn't even exist anymore. The one who inspired them was gone. Remus stood beside him, rubbing his shoulder, but not saying anything at all. There was nothing to say. Footsteps on the cobblestone driveway caused the three men to look up and see Albus Dumbledore walking towards them, an expression of great sorrow on his face. When he reached them, he spoke,

"James, no words can express how sorry I am." He said softly. The fire that James thought he had finished half an hour ago flared up again.

"This is entirely my fault. I shouldn't have gone! She told me to stay! Instead I had to go and kill the fucking bastard! THE BASTARD KNEW! HE KNEW I WOULD COME! HE KNEW I WOULD JUMP AT THE CHANCE TO DESTORY HIM!" James roared causing Harry to whimper.

"Quiet James. I understand the reason for your anger. But, realize that if you had been there, Voldemort would have killed you too. That would leave Harry with no parents at all. Right now, I'm going to have to ask you to put your grief aside. Harry needs you to be calm." The mention of Harry caused James to sag down and clutch him on closer.

"I'm a lousy father too." He muttered. Remus opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore silenced him with a look telling them he could argue with him later.

"Is Harry harmed James?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Not badly. But he has this funny shaped cut on his head…" Dumbledore's expression turned grave.

"May I see it?" Wordlessly, but reluctantly, James handed Harry to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gently exposed the fringe of his hair, inspecting the wound. His expression turned troubled. James' heart started to pound.

"Is it serious? Can you do something about it? Oh God not Harry too!"

"It will be okay James. The wound isn't serious. But he will have a scar." James took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"What caused it?"

"The Aveda Kedarva curse." Dumbledore said. James weakened at the knees. Remus held him up.

"But…he's alive!"

"Something protected him."

"He didn't get the full blast?"

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore said, giving Harry back to James, looking around. The expression on his face reminded James of another question.

"Where's Voldemort?" Dumbledore looked around.

"That, I'm not sure of either." His grave blue eyes switched between Harry's wound to the ruined house. "I think he's gone…for now."

"Gone? As in dead?" Dumbledore's expression was still troubled.

"I'm not sure."

"What killed him?" Dumbledore's eyes moved from the house to Harry again.

"Your son."

"Harry? But he only has two teeth! How can he kill the powerful dark wizard that killed my wife?!" James demanded.

"I don't know James." Dumbledore answered quietly. "But I will study this matter. Right now, it's best that you take Harry somewhere. Anywhere. For the moment, it's safe."

"Come on James." Remus said quietly, pulling his friend away from the house. He looked back.

"Where's Sirius? And Pete?" James mumbled. Lupin suddenly looked uncomfortable. "How could this happen? How did Voldemort break past the charm?"

"James…Sirius told." A cold dead weight settled in James' stomach. He felt a wash of hurt and betrayal course through him. He fought to keep himself calm.

"And Pete?" He asked his voice flat.

"I don't know." Lupin answered softly. After some persistent tugging, Lupin pulled James along.

As Lupin led him away, James kept on glancing back. The memory of his wife's cold face filled his mind, causing his hazel eyes to fill with tears. He looked down at Harry.

"I don't care what saved you, or how you survived," He told his son. "But I'm glad you did. Looks like we're on our own now Harry." His voice trembled on the last sentence. He kissed the top of his son's head, only to realize Harry had fallen asleep. Even though his breaths were still sobs, James smiled, his love for his son filling him. But there was an enormous part of his heart that remained empty. That part of the heart was where Lily had been. And now she was gone. He gritted his teeth. And he knew who to blame.

**

The next few days had been torture for James. He crashed at Remus' place, spending all his time with Harry. He received countless owls, from readers of the Daily Prophet, and his old teachers and acquaintances from Hogwarts, some sympathy; some writing to research's Harry's miraculous defeat of the most powerful dark wizard ever in existence. James shook his head. The Dark Lord Voldemort had struck fear into everyone's hearts for the past 30 years, yet he was defeated by a ten month old who wasn't even out of diapers yet. Usually, James would have found this extremely amusing and ironic. But the price of his defeat was too much to bear. He had sent a letter to Lily's sister. He didn't expect a reply. Turning back to the letters, he inspected a rather memorable one (a letter smeared with blotched ink and parchment) from Hagrid, the game keeper that had given Remus, Peter and- he ground his teeth in hate- Sirius so much fun in Hogwarts. He would always chase them away from the grounds with a crossbow yelling profanities at them when they tried to go near the Forbidden Forest. Placing the unreadable letter aside, James looked down at Harry, who was happily tearing up the letters James had left on the floor. Shaking his head, James managed a smile. The expression felt wrong and foreign on his face. A curse and a slamming door jolted James out of his reverie.

"DAMMIT!" James jumped up, and poked his head around the arch that led to the front doorway.

"Remus? Is everything alright?" Lupin slammed the Daily Prophet on the nearby kitchen table, jabbing his finger at the front page.

"I've found Sirius and Pete," He growled. James craned his neck so he could see the title.

**SIRIUS BLACK MURDERS TWELVE MUGGLES AND ONE WIZARD IN MUGGLE SQUARE**

"No…" James whispered, going weak at the knees. Lupin nodded.

"It gets worse from there. Guess who was the wizard he killed."

"Oh God…not Pete!" James moaned, his entire body shaking in loss for his friend, Wormtail. He had no more tears to spare. "What happened?"

"Read on." Lupin said grimly.

_It has been confirmed. The mass murders that were committed hours after the tragic death of Lily Potter, miraculous survival of the famed Harry Potter and the disappearance of Who- Must- Not- Be- Named were committed by Sirius Black. The daily prophet has also received information that Black was the Potter's secret keeper. _

_How? One might ask. What caused such a tragedy? It started with a brave wizard named Peter Pettigrew. News reached him of his friend's wife's murder. Along with the knowledge that Black had been the Potters' secret keeper, Pettigrew went after Black. Mad with grief, Pettigrew cornered Black, apparently, his last words being 'Lily Sirius! Your best friend's wife! Your friend! How could you?' Black's reply was pulling out his wand and blowing up everyone on the street. The biggest remains of Pettigrew found was his finger. _

James set down the paper, swallowing his disgust and tears. He didn't want to read anymore. Only his finger. He shuddered.

"Remus…Sirius would never… I mean…" his sentence came out half strangled. Lupin put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry James." He said, his voice cracking. "He played us all along. He had us all fooled."

"I can't believe it…Wormtail…" Lupin nodded, an expression of grief present on his face.

"He was awarded Order of Merlin, first class." A sudden rage flared up in James.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed standing up so fast his chair fell over. He started pacing the kitchen like a wild animal, grabbing at his hair in agitation. "Everything's falling apart! First Lily, then Peter and twelve muggles! I swear when if I EVER see Sirius roaming these streets free, I'll kill him! I swear I'm going to kill him! He's lucky the ministry and dementors got to him first! I thought he was my best friend!" Harry cried from the living room softly, putting an end to James' rage. He quickly walked to the living room and picked Harry up and held him close. Harry's whimpering subsided. Lupin appeared beside him.

"Are you okay James?" James barely nodded.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He whispered to his son. Harry yanked his glasses off, causing James and Lupin to smile.

"You're lucky you have Harry James. He seems to be the only thing that's holding you together." Lupin commented quietly. James nodded.

"I'm extremely lucky Remus."

AN: I know the entire Sirius situation is confusing. It will be cleared up later  Well, here you go  I hope you enjoyed it. Some feedback would be much appreciated R&R :D.

~amkh


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Eleven years later….

"Happy Birthday Harry!" James exclaimed, throwing a messily wrapped package at his son. Blinking, Harry Potter shoved himself in an upright position and grabbing his black round glasses.

"Dad…whattimeisit?" He mumbled.

"6:30 AM!" James said cheerfully, ignoring Harry's dumbfounded expression. "Now up up! Uncle Remus is here!" Harry's expression transformed into one of excitement; it had been over six months since he had last seen his Dad's friend.

"I'll bet he got me something awesome! Like when he got me that Ireland Quidditch jersey last year!" James glowered at his son before getting up and pointing his wand at his son's face. Harry yelped.

"What were you saying…."

"You're the best, most awesome Dad in the world?" Harry recited quickly, jumping off his bed and dodging his Dad's noogie.

"You get off easy this time Harry. I won't shoot you with water today." Harry grinned.

"Thanks Dad," he grinned sarcastically, before bolting down the stairs of their three bedroom house. "Hi Uncle Remus!" He shouted as he pounded down the last three steps. Lupin smiled.

"Happy birthday Harry! Feel any different?"

"Not really," Harry grinned, the fringe of his hair still askew from sleep. The lighting bolt shaped scar was obvious on the boy's forehead.

"He shouldn't feel too much different Remus. He was ten only yesterday." James joked as climbed down the stairs.

"Has the boy shown promise James?" Lupin asked, a grin pulling up the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah!" Harry said a huge smile breaking out across his face. "I found Dad's old broom in the closet and I wanted to try it. I had just gotten up in the air when Dad came home and blew a gasket. I fell off the broom, but when I got closer to the ground I kind of slowed down and landed." James shook his head, obviously remembering the moment that had nearly caused him to have a heart attack.

"This is why he isn't going to learn to fly until next summer. On a Bluebottle." James told Lupin who chuckled in response.

"Dad!" Harry protested, thinking of the stupid family broom James had insisted he would learn to fly on. James grinned and slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"I suppose you want your presents now Harry?" Lupin asked, chuckling at Harry's embarrassment on learning how to ride on a 'sissy' broom. Harry nodded eagerly.

"I'll go first." James said, shooting Lupin a dirty look. Under his arm was the present Harry had forgotten to open in his excitement to see 'Uncle Remus'. "I don't think you'll out- do me this year Remus." He handed Harry the package. Harry went over to the couch, untying the string that held the wrapping paper together. The paper fell away to reveal a rather large silvery cloak.

"Um…thanks Dad," Harry said holding the cloak out in front of him. The cloak was ratty and well used. He looked up to see Lupin and James shaking with laughter. "What?" Harry demanded. Were they playing a joke on him?

"How about you…try it on Harry?" Lupin asked, trying to stifle his laughs. James was still shaking hysterically with laughter. Glaring at the two men, with a huff, Harry pulled the cloak around his shoulder.

"There! Now what? How does it look?" He asked sarcastically, holding out his arms under the cloak and dramatically turned himself around.

"See for yourself," James answered, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Harry looked down. What he saw shocked him. Or rather, what he didn't see shocked him.

~"My body's gone!" He exclaimed.

"It's an invisibility cloak," James answered, smirking. "It was mine when I was around your age," Harry just gaped at his Father, before gasping and uttering his thanks.

"Thanks Dad! This is definitely the best present I've EVER had!" Harry exclaimed, feeling honoured that his father trusted him with such a treasure. James laughed, before his expression turned abruptly serious.

"Use it wisely Harry," He warned. "Or I'll take it away and ground you for a month." Harry nodded quickly, before gently folding up the cloak and putting it beside him on the couch.

"Here Harry," Lupin said, throwing Harry a bag of money. Harry grinned, opening the bag to show fifteen galleons.

"Thanks Uncle Remus," Harry said, tightening the bag back up again.

"Remus, you shouldn't have…" James frowned. Lupin waved him away.

"If not on sweets, then his education," he said, winking at Harry.

"Now you're not to spend that on sweets young man," James told him. Harry groaned.

"He'll be going to Hogwarts then?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore told me he would send the letter any day now." James answered.

"You'll like Hogwarts Harry, your Father and I went there,"

"Your Mother too." James said softly. Harry stiffened, which was his automatic reaction for when anyone spoke of his mother. James had rarely spoken about her for eleven years of Harry's life. Whenever Harry would ask about her, James' answers were always so short and full of grief, causing Harry to feel guilty for even bringing it up. He couldn't help it though. He didn't even know how she died.

"She like it there?" Harry asked. James nodded,

"We all liked it there," an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Well then, is there going to be a birthday breakfast for the birthday boy?" Lupin asked, clapping his hands. James laughed,

"I'll do my best Remus. But I'm afraid I can't really cook."

"James," Lupin tsked, "You could always use magic."

"But you need some knowledge on what goes where," James defended himself. Lupin laughed, and waved his wand. Pots and pans in the small kitchen immediately went to work. Another flick brought the food out. Harry stared, open mouthed at the display. His Father scarcely used magic at home, except to wake him up in the mornings and to summon the paper. But he could tell his Dad was an extremely powerful wizard.

"Okay James, I'll show you how it's done." Lupin said, beckoning James into the kitchen. James rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"We'll call you when it's done Harry!" He called over his shoulder.

"Alright!" Harry said. He set the bag of galleons on the couch next to him so he could cross the room to look at the picture of his Mother that inhabited the corner of the room. It was a picture of her and himself. She was holding him and gently forcing him to wave at the camera. Harry felt his sadness grow.

"It's my birthday today Mum," he began, not sure where to start when he started talking to a picture. "I'm eleven. This is the year I'll be going to Hogwarts. Dad gave me his invisibility cloak as a gift. I really like it! Lupin gave me money this year, so I could buy some supplies. But I think he wants me to spend it on things I like. Maybe I'll put it in my savings for a broom. I really don't want to learn how to fly on a Bluebottle. But Dad won't teach me until next summer anyways." Harry took a deep breath and then continued, "I've been realizing lately how little I know about you Mum. Until a few minutes ago, I didn't know that you went to Hogwarts. I don't know how you died. All I really know about you is that you loved me a lot. There's tons of stuff that Dad doesn't tell me, like how I got this weird looking scar on my head. He always says he'll tell me when I'm older. Every year I get older Mum, and he still doesn't tell me much. Last year, I found out that you were a muggle born and I have a muggle aunt, uncle and cousin up in Surrey. I'd like to meet them someday, maybe ask them about you." Harry said, pausing. "Well Mum, I miss you. I don't really remember much about you, but I still do miss you, a lot. Dad misses you too." Harry finished, gazing at the picture. His Mother smiled brilliantly at him- the same smile she'd been smiling for the past eleven years. Harry manage to crack a smile of his own and cross the room to inspect the invisibility cloak before his Dad came and saw him looking at the picture of his Mother. That would make him depressed for the rest of the day. He heard his Dad swear as a pan crashed to the floor. An idea crept into his mind. He put on his new cloak with a devious smirk on his face. Quietly, he snuck up to his Dad and poked him in the sides. James jumped and cursed, causing the pan and a bottle of oil to fall to the ground again.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, swerving his head around. "HARRY POTTER! YOU COME OUT FROM UNDER THE CLOAK THIS INSTANT!" Knowing that if he did, he would probably be in trouble, so Harry snuck up to his bedroom trying to control his hysterical laughter. He threw the cloak on his bed and shook with laughter. A sudden rapping on his window halted his hysterics. For one wild moment, Harry wondered if his Dad had somehow climbed up to his window to punish him. Turning his head up slowly, prepared to see a pair of hazel eyes, he let out a breath of relief when he saw a rather large barn owl rapping on his window impatiently. He quickly yanked his window open, allowing the owl to flutter in and deposit an envelope sealed in wax into his hands before flying out again. Curious, Harry looked down at the letter.

_Mr. H Potter_

_24 Lester Lane_

_London_

He saw a crest containing an elegant H in the centre. A jolt went through him as he realized that this was his acceptance letter into Hogwarts.

"DAD! I GOT THE LETTER FROM HOGWARTS!" He bellowed as he raced downstairs.

**

After a particularly satisfying breakfast, Harry, James and Lupin were seated at the dark oak table. James had sent off Harry's reply with the family's Great Grey Owl, Merlin. Harry had always found the name to be quite comical.

"Well Harry, congrats!" Lupin said heartily. "I best be going now, you best start shopping!" James' face fell.

"I forgot about the shopping!" He groaned. "I'm swamped with work this week!" He looked towards Lupin hopefully. "Remus, could you…?"

"Full Moon," Lupin stated simply. James' face filled with horror.

"Shit, Remus, I forgot!" Lupin waved him off.

"Write to Hagrid, maybe he'll take him. He's going to be in London anyways this week I hear." James' face brightened.

"Perfect! Harry, a good friend of mine will be taking you to buy your things."

"When?"

"We'll have to wait until Merlin gets back…dammit we should have thought of the scheduling conflicts before I sent him…he's not going to be happy about flying all the way back."

"Well, I really should go! I'll see you later James! Happy birthday Harry!" He vanished with a pop.

"Dad, who's Hagrid?" James looked up at Harry from the Hogwarts letter.

"Are you saying I've never told you about Rebeus Hagrid?" James asked. Harry shook his head.

"He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He's half giant, so he's quite large." Harry gaped at his Father from across the table.

"Half giant?" James nodded.

"He's fiercely loyal to Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts and he used to chase Remus and I around with a crossbow when we became too curious for our own good." James chuckled.

"Wait…was he the one who sent me those rock cakes for my 8th birthday?" James nodded his eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Yes that does sound like Hagrid. Now finish your eggs before they get cold. I went through a lot of effort to make them." Harry nodded and started shovelling eggs into his mouth.

"You know…you're still in trouble for that little stunt with the cloak," Harry laughed.

"Come on Dad, it was only a joke." James laughed too, before his expression turned serious. Harry's felt a weight drop in his stomach. He really was in trouble.

"I'm proud of you Harry." Harry blinked.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you. Good job for getting into Hogwarts." Harry let of a breath of relief.

"Thanks Dad. You know, for a second there I thought you were going to punish me."

"It's your birthday today. I'm letting you off easy. But remember, if you EVER do something like that again with the cloak, I'll string you up by your ears in the basement." James threatened, his eyes flashing playfully. Harry grinned and returned to eating his eggs.

**

"Harry, are you ready yet?" James yelled from down the stairs.

"Almost!" Harry yelled back, throwing on a baggy over shirt. He ran downstairs. It was the day after his birthday and Hagrid was coming to pick him up and take him to London. He arrived in the kitchen where James was packing a few things for work. He worked for the Ministry of Magic as an auror.

"Ready!" Harry announced. James looked up, his eyebrows raised disapprovingly.

"Comb your hair Harry. It's messy." Harry looked incredulously at his father who was planning to go to work with hair just as untidy as his own. His father smirked.

"Kidding, but at least hide the scar." Harry looked at him, surprised.

"Why?" James sighed as he put another piece of parchment in his leather briefcase.

"People are naturally curious Harry. They'll ask and judge you based on your scar." James looked up. "I don't want that."

"Why would they judge me based on an old scar I have on my forehead?" His Dad winced.

"Just trust me Harry. Don't let anyone see that scar."

"Why Dad?" Harry demanded, his frustration growing. James opened his mouth to chastise him when a loud booming knock resounded at the door.

"That'll be Hagrid," James said quickly, looking away from Harry's furious expression. He walked to the doorway and wretched open the door to reveal an enormous man, his face concealed behind a shaggy black beard. He wore a huge brown leather overcoat that was full of random pockets. When he saw harry, his beetle black eyes crinkled up in a smile that was invisible under his beard.

"Well what d'ya know? Harry Potter. I haven't seen you since you was a baby!" He shook on of Harry's hands in a bone crunching grip.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said sincerely, "Thanks for sending me the rock cakes a couple years back." Judging from the warmth of Hagrid's eyes, his smile had grown wider.

"You remember! Wasn't sure if you would like 'hose. Some people say that break their teeth," Harry was careful to keep the smile on his face so he wouldn't reveal the truth. Hagrid's eyes turned to James.

"James Potter, how ya been? Not getting into any trouble I hope." James smiled wanly.

"Can't say I have Hagrid. Thanks for taking Harry down to Diagon Alley. It'll be his first time so watch him carefully. He'll blow it all on sweets if you're not careful." Hagrid waved a massive hand in acknowledgment.

"Don't worry about him James, I got this. Little tyke won't get away." James blew out in relief.

"Well, I best be off to the ministry now. I'll see you later Harry! Good luck with your shopping. Do you have your bank key?" Harry nodded. James smiled and patted Harry's head, not ruffling it as he usually did. _Didn't want to mess up my hair_, Harry thought sourly. James caught a glance of Harry's expression and grinned. "Just keeping it real Harry," He said. Harry rolled his eyes and Hagrid let out a rumbling guffaw and patted Harry's back, an action that unknowingly (on Hagrid's part) nearly knocked Harry off his feet.

"We best be goin' Harry," Hagrid said. Harry nodded, ducking under Hagrid's arm outside.

"Bye Dad,"

"Bye Harry!" James' said disappearing with a pop. Harry started to run to keep up with Hagrid's enormous steps.

**

"So Harry, how've ya been?" Hagrid asked. Harry shrugged.

"Fine. Hagrid…why are we on a muggle's street?" He asked.

"You gotta cross through here to get to the Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid answered. "Through there is a passage that we can use to get to Diagon Alley." Harry nodded.

"Is that the Leaky Cauldron there Hagrid?" He asked, point to a small shabby bar that the muggles seemed to just walk by without seeing. Hagrid beamed.

"That Dad of yours taught you well Harry!" Harry flushed at the praise. Hagrid walked over to the grungy shop and opened the door with a huge 'woosh,' causing Harry to be hit with a blast of wind. The door promptly fell off its hinges. Hagrid's expression turned mortified. He poked his head in. "Tom…d'ya think you could lend me a hand?" A small, balding man came scurrying out the door, his wand raised. With a small flick the door jumped back on its hinges. And the muggles didn't seem to notice a thing.

"S'alright Hagrid, no harm done. Now come in, come in! The usual then?"

"No time today Tom, I've got Hogwarts business, plus I have to help young Harry here buy his supplies." Tom's eyes slid past Hagrid's massive form to focus on Harry. He took a sharp breath in.

"I can't believe it…Harry Potter!" Harry froze. How did they know him? He managed a tiny smile and a wave before his hand was abruptly yanked down by an extremely small man.

"I can't believe it!! Harry Potter! It's a HUGE pleasure to meet you at last!" Harry nodded and smiled at the man before his other hand was grabbed by a witch with a lopsided hat. She introduced herself as Doris Crockford, but didn't say anything after that, except smile at Harry, her eyes full of awe and excitement. Clearing his throat, Hagrid put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Better get goin'. Lots to buy…" Everyone swarmed towards them to get one last handshake. Poor Hagrid looked alarmed. He dragged Harry away to a room and shut the door behind them.

"Bloody hell," Hagrid muttered awkwardly. Harry just stared.

"What was that!?" He demanded. "How did all those people know my name?" Hagrid paused.

"Your Dad didn't tell ya?" Harry shook his head.

"No."

"Then I'm not the best person to tell ya that Harry." Hagrid said, pulling out a pink umbrella from a rather large pocket in his jacket.

"But Hagrid, why am I famous?"

"That's a topic between you and your Dad," Hagrid told Harry. As he hit a series of bricks in a seemingly random order, he muttered "James is going to have a cow about this." Harry tried to suppress the wild curiosity that was burning through him. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but suddenly the brick wall in front of him began to move, the bricks turning and flipping around to form an arch. His mouth dropped all the way open.

"Is this-"

"Diagon Alley." Hagrid said smugly pushing Harry along. "Come on now, we don't have all day." Shaking out of his stupor, Harry followed Hagrid into Diagon Alley.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised on how the bricks move." Harry commented.

"Shocks the best of us, when seen for the first time." Hagrid grinned. Harry looked everywhere, wishing he had eyes on the side and back of his head to take in all the sights. He had never been to a wizard market before. His Dad had always done the shopping and the furthest he'd been from his house was to visit Uncle Remus.

"Hagrid…where're we going?" Harry asked, finally twisting his head to look at the half giant beside him.

"Gringotts," Hagrid answered, pointing ahead to an elaborate white building.

"The wizard bank?"

"Ain't no place safer…'cept maybe Hogwarts o'course."

**

Almost half an hour later, Harry and Hagrid were barrelling down in a mine cart through the long dark caves under Gringotts with a goblin named Griphook- where Harry's bank was.

"Ug. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Hagrid moaned. Harry wasn't listening. His mind was more occupied by the small letter Hagrid had given to the head goblin. He had talked in some sort of code, often using the words 'who', 'which and 'what.' It was obviously a secret- or else Hagrid wouldn't have spoken like that.

"Vault 638," the goblin's squeaky voice announced, getting out of the mining cart. Harry followed, looking back with concern when Hagrid lay back limply in the cart. But Hagrid shook his head and motioned Harry to go with the goblin. Harry picked up the oil lamp and obeyed, for Hagrid did look quite ill.

"Lamp please!" Griphook commanded. Harry handed him the rusty, heavy lamp. "Key please!" Harry handed him a small gold key. Although Griphook had been awfully polite when asking for things, he accepted the key without saying thank- you to Harry. Harry barely noted this, for the huge vault door swung open revealing mountains of gold and piles of silver and bronze.

"Wow." Harry said, completely in shock. He had known his father's work paid him quite well, but Harry had had no idea that he was so_ rich. _ He stepped inside the vault and took two handfuls of the galleons, four handfuls of the sickles and six handfuls of the knuts. He piled it into a large leather wallet and turned to return to the mine cart with Hagrid. The goblin shut the door and wordlessly handed Harry his key. Harry put that into the wallet as well. His Dad would kill him if he lost it. Griphook then joined them, started the cart and they sped throughout the caves again. Hagrid groaned next to Harry, who patted his enormous arm gingerly. As it did the first time, the cart screeched to a violent stop in front of an extremely peculiar looking vault.

"Vault 713," Griphook announced.

"Hagrid," Harry asked as he watched the giant wobble out of the cart and lean against a pillar, "Why doesn't this vault have any keyholes?"

"Because a key's too easy to steal," Griphook answered before Hagrid could utter a sound.

"What's in there?"

"Can't tell you Harry," Hagrid answered this time, "Hogwarts business." Harry couldn't get anything out of him after that.

"Stand back." Griphook commanded. He then took a long finger, and ran his gnarled fingernail along an invisible line along the vault. There was a series of clicking noises before the vault swung open to reveal a stone juncture with a rather small grubby wrapped package perched in the middle of it. Harry opened his mouth to ask what it was, but thought better of it. As Hagrid bustled past him, Harry asked a different question.

"What would happen if someone else tried to open this vault?"

*"They would be sucked right in," Griphook answered, a small smirk crossing his face.

"How many times do you check the vault to see if there's anything in it?"

*"About one every ten years." Griphook said with a nasty grin showing a series of pointed teeth. Harry shuddered and looked back up to Hagrid, who had already grabbed the package and was patting the pocket he had stowed it in nervously.

~"Best not to mention this to anyone Harry." He said. Harry nodded, but his curiosity was far from satisfied.

**

"All I need now…is a wand." Harry said, reading off his letter. He looked up a Hagrid who had graciously offered to carry all of Harry's books, clothes, potion ingredients and his cauldron.

"A wand? Then you'll go to Ollivanders over there," Hagrid said tossing his head slightly in the general direction of a shop with faded gold letterings. "I'll be right back…I'm going to go and pick up a birthday present for ya."

"Hagrid, you really don't have to!" Harry protested, but Hagrid didn't seem to be listening.

"Go along Harry. Mr. Ollivander doesn't bite." Realizing it would be futile to protest, Harry entered the shop, the door ringing as it opened and closed. He took in his surrounds, noting the piles and piles of boxes, which Harry assumed to be wands. As he glanced around the shop uncomfortably, a slight movement in the corner of his eye drew his gaze to a hunched old man.

"Harry Potter," He breathed. He extended a shaking hand. "I wondered when I'd see you here." Harry took his hand dubiously.

"It's nice to meet you…I'm looking for a-"

"A wand, of course. Now how's your father James? Good? I thought so…sold him his wand, mahogany wand, eleven inches and flexible. Your Mother on the other hand was ten and a quarter inches made of willow. Good for charms…excellent wand…pity it was destroyed. Your Mother too…terrible, terrible tragedy." Harry looked at the man curiously, but he seemed to be rather distracted, already at one of the shelves holding a few hundred of his thousands of wands.

"You knew my Mum?" Harry asked him.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said distractedly, thumbing through the boxes.

"Here, dragon heartstring. Give it a wave." Harry took the wand in his hand, and flicked it, just as he had seen Uncle Remus do yesterday. A nearby piece of glass exploded.

"Sorry…" Harry muttered, putting the wand on the nearby desk.

"No matter!" Mr. Ollivander said, his eyes gleaming. "We'll find you a wand Mr. Potter! Mark my words."

This was the start of a rather painful hour of Mr. Ollivander giving wands to Harry to try, sometimes only to yank it out of his grip almost immediately, saying 'no, no that will not do!' Finally after the third batch of wands had gone through and been disapproved, Mr. Ollivander pulled a wand off another cluttered shelf. A curious expression crossed his face as he held the box in his hands, almost tenderly. He opened the box and extended his arm towards Harry, a mysterious look in his silver eyes.

"Try this one, Mr. Potter. Holly and phoenix, eleven inches." Harry grasped the handle of the wand in his hand. Almost immediately, the wand turned warm in his hand, red fireworks softly bursting from the tip.

*"Curious…very curious…." Mr. Ollivander mumbled, almost to himself.

*"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked, gently running his fingers from his other hand down the smooth wood of the wand. His wand. Mr. Ollivander gently plucked the wand from Harry's hand, and looked at him with his intense, silvery eyes.

"This does not happen often, but the phoenix feather in this wand, Mr. Potter, gave another feather to another wand. The feather in this wand was entrusted to the wizard that gave you that scar."

"And who was that?" Harry asked. Mr. Ollivander paused before answering.

"We do not speak his name. But, he was a great wizard. He did horrible, terrible things. Even after you killed him, his name is still feared to be spoken."

"Wait what? I killed him?" Mr. Ollivander regarded Harry.

"You most certainly did Mr. Potter. It's why you're famous, after all." He put the wand back into its box and handed to Harry. Dazed, Harry paid for it. He turned to leave, but his curiosity would not allow him to.

"Mr. Ollivander, this wizard, he killed my Mum didn't he." He stated. Mr. Ollivander regarded him again.

"If you don't know the story yet Mr. Potter, it isn't my story to tell." Nodding slowly, Harry left the shop slowly, as if waiting for Mr. Ollivander to stop him and give him more information on how his mother died. But, no such thing happened. Instead, Harry opened the door to find Hagrid snoring on a bench just outside the shop. Feeling uncomfortable, Harry poked Hagrid hesitantly.

"Uh…Hagrid? I'm done in Ollivanders…." He said. Snorting as he stirred, Hagrid opened one beetle black eye. The other one flew open when he saw Harry.

"Blimey Harry, how long have you been standin' there?"

"Just a minute or two Hagrid." Harry replied. Hagrid yawned widely.

"Get your wand?"

"Yeah." _A loads of other things too…_ Hagrid grinned.

"What kind?"

"Phoenix feather." Harry replied, not enjoying Hagrid's attempt at small talk. Hagrid opened his mouth to say something else, but a loud hoot and the sound of a cage being rattled come from Hagrid's feet. Harry tried to crane his neck around Hagrid's immense bulk to indiscernibly to see what was making that sound. But, he was sure he had a pretty good idea on what was. Hagrid beamed at Harry's expression- which was a mixture of happiness and disbelief. He reached beside him and produced an iron cage with a beautiful white snowy owl sitting in the centre.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Harry forgot his manners.

"Wow." Was all he could manage. A smile broke out on Hagrid's face.

"Yer welcome."

**

Harry walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, with his new owl clasped tightly in his hands. Hagrid had added the wand to one of Harry's other bags and carried them all. Harry had insisted on carrying at least half the things, but Hagrid wouldn't hear of it. He told Harry that he was much too small to be carrying the loads of parcels and bags that contained his heavy school supplies. Harry was quickly realizing Hagrid never listened to reason or persuasion.

After arriving back at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry packed the parcels away in his new trunk and brought it over to the corner where Hagrid was sitting with Harry's new owl and two plates of spiced beef and scalloped potatoes. Harry suddenly realized he was ravenous. He sat down, picked up a fork and dug in.

"Blimey Harry, doesn't James ever feed you?" Hagrid asked, chuckling as he tucked into his meal.

"Dad can't cook," Harry replied after swallowing. A sudden jolt went through him and he placed down his fork. The mention of his Dad had stirred up memories from earlier. Hagrid noticed this and asked,

"Everything alright Harry?"

"No," Harry said miserably.

"What's eatin ya?"

"Well, starters, today I found out I'm extremely famous and everyone knows my name. My Dad must have known this would happen- he told me to hide my scar. I find out I've beaten a sadistic evil wizard that I've never heard of that murdered hundreds of people without a flinch and my Mum! What is going on? I don't understand! What happened that night when my Mum died? How did I beat him! I don't remember ANYTHING!" Harry stressed the last word. Hagrid looked uncomfortable.

"Harry I think you should ask yer Da-"

"No," Harry interrupted. "If he hasn't told me now, I don't think he's planning on telling me at all. I've asked for years about how Mum died. Did she get sick? Was there an accident? It never crossed my mind that she was murdered Hagrid." Hagrid shook his head.

"Harry I really don't think I-"

"Please Hagrid." Harry pleaded. Hagrid shifted in his seat.

"Alright…I'll tell ya…but promise-"

"I won't tell my Dad." Harry promised. Taking a deep breath Hagrid started to talk.

"It was dark times Harry, dark times. The wizard- his name was, his name was V-V-Voldemort," Hagrid shuddered as he uttered the name. "He was gathering followers. It was only luck that your Dad had been called away on a last minute notice for work. After he left, You-Know-Who attacked your house. Your mother fought bravely and skilfully. But, in the end You-Know-Who brought her down. She was murdered right in front o' ya. Thank God you don't remember that. He then turned his wand on you Harry. He cast the same spell that had finished your mother, but instead of killing you, it rebounded off you, onto him. You destroyed him. But, you got that nasty scar in the process. Your father returned to find you crying and your mother dead. Remus Lupin found you three and notified authorities. Your mother was wrapped in a sheet and taken downstairs. Yer Dad was completely messed up. You were the only thing that held him together, Harry. I'll bet you that yer father hasn't completely recovered from that night." Harry sat there, staring at Hagrid with his mouth wide open. He opened and closed it, planning to say something, but the entire shock of the situation prevented him from doing so. He finally managed to garble out,

"Voldemort, I mean You-Know-Who," He quickly corrected himself when he saw Hagrid's face turn an odd greenish colour, "tried to kill me?" The last part came out as a whisper.

"Yeah. That's why you're famous Harry, that's how everyone knows your name. For eleven years, you've been known as the boy who lived." Harry felt a shock go through his body. He picked up his fork again and started to eat. It was slightly cold, but Harry didn't care. He needed the time to ponder Hagrid's words.

**

To cheer him up after dinner, Hagrid insisted on leaving his things with Tom, the innkeeper and going to the broomstick store.

"Your Dad was quite the quidditch player when he was younger Harry," He said as he pushed Harry into the shop.

"Uncle Remus told me," Harry said gloomily. "But my Dad refuses to teach me how to fly until next summer. And I'm learning on a Bluebottle." Hagrid nodded sympathetically.

"Probably the best idea. You can't have your own broom until next year anyways. Go ahead, have a look around." Obeying, Harry went to the window display. The broom had caught his eye earlier while they were walking up and down the streets of Diagon Alley. He leaned over so he could read the name. Nimbus 2000. Harry felt a grin spread across his face. He had had a fascination with brooms since his Dad had gotten him a toy broomstick when he was four. James had books about quidditch in their basement and had given him various books about broom models while Harry was growing up. James Potter prided himself being one of the only people in the world that owned a Silver Arrow, in mint condition. He had shown it to Harry a couple of months ago. It really was a beautiful broom. Its handle was a silver wood and its bristles were black. James had never used it since Harry's birth. He hadn't even flown in front of Harry before. But, since James' work required some flying with a broomstick, he also owned a Twigger 90, another old formidable racing broom. Harry felt a deep sense of longing as he gazed at the broom. The Nimbus surpassed the Silver Arrow in so many ways. If the Silver Arrow was supposed to be an incredible ride, then a chance to ride on the Nimbus 2000 would be indescribable. Tearing himself away from the broom, Harry looked up to see Hagrid talking with the shopkeeper. Apparently they were good friends.

"Hagrid?" He looked up from his conversation.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Hagrid nodded and bade the shopkeeper, Murray, goodbye. They went to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up Harry's things and started the short journey back to Harry's house. Harry dragged his trunk along, deep in thought. Why had his Dad kept the truth from him all these years? A growing anger swelled in him. He had a right to know what happened to his own mother. He had a right to know that he was famous for bringing down the evilest wizard in wizarding history. Had James really planned on sending him to Hogwarts not knowing the truth? Harry felt like his father had set him up to be brought down. And he was planned on confronting him.

**

*= quotes taken from the book

~= quotes taken from the movie.

I've found this story expanding into more of an AU, mixing in with the movie as well as the book. So, I take back what I said earlier…It's not going to be exactly like the books.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed  I appreciate it and your feedback is awesome to read  The next chapter will be extremely short. I might wait until I finish the fourth one- review and tell me your opinion


	3. Chapter 3: Bottled Feelings

_I know…it's been awhile...I've been swamped with work and volunteering and Harry and James weren't cooperating. Reviews would be much appreciated for this chapter…since it was the hardest one for me to write so far. It would be nice to know ways that I could improve it ____. _

**

James had been waiting at the front door for nearly an hour, so his response time was instant when Harry knocked on the door. He yanked the door and grinned when he saw Harry, who was obviously overwhelmed by the trunk and the huge owl cage he was holding. James reached out and grabbed the trunk, nodding his thanks at Hagrid, who was at the end of the front door walkway. The giant nodded back, seemingly uncomfortable. _Must have brought him the owl_, James thought, smiling. After yanking Harry's heavy trunk inside and closing the door, he carried Harry's trunk to the living room, where he saw Harry poking owl treats through the bars of the owl cage.

"Harry, not in the living room!" He complained. Harry shrugged and stopped.

"Sorry Dad." He muttered. James felt worried. Had he been given a hard time in Diagon Alley?

"What's wrong champ?" He asked softly as he sat beside Harry, putting his arm around his shoulders. Harry slumped down and asked softly,

"Why didn't you tell me about Mum?" It felt like an icy hand had gripped James' heart. He cursed himself for not going with Harry. They must have seen his scar and told him bits and pieces of the story. Harry was a smart boy. He must have pieced the whole thing together.

"Look Harry, about that-"

"Don't try to explain!" Harry snapped. "I know what happened to Mum and me on that night. I've heard it once- I don't need to hear it again. I want to know why it took you eleven years to tell me something important like this. Could you imagine if I went to Hogwarts not knowing how much of a 'hero' I supposedly am? You were really out on a limb for me there Dad, thanks." James felt his own anger growing at Harry`s accusations- that had not be his intention at all!

"Listen here young man. I had my reasons for not sharing this with you. You're not old or mature enough to handle that kind of story." James' voice should have closed the subject. Until now, Harry would have stopped interrogating his Dad, because he knew he was treading on sensitive and private property. But now, Harry barrelled right on with his next question.

"So when would I be? Twenty? Thirty? Don't you think I have a right to know what happened to my own mother?" Harry said, his voice rising. James' voice rose too, from the shock of Harry bringing up Lily.

"Not if you barely knew her!"

"That's a lame excuse Dad!" Harry shouted. James exploded.

"Harry James Potter, don't act like you know everything. You know NOTHING on what happened that night, how HORRIBLE it really was. You were only a child. You STILL are. So when I think it's the RIGHT time to tell you, THEN I'll tell you. But FIRST you have to SHOW THAT YOU ARE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS INFORMATION. THE CONVERSATION WE'RE HAVING NOW IS DOING THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF THAT!" James' rant turned into a shout. Harry jumped up and started shouting.

"I'LL BET YOU WISH IT WAS ME THAT DIED THAT NIGHT- NOT MUM!"

"HARRY POTTER-" James roared. That accusation had stung.

"I WISH IT WAS YOU WHO DIED THAT NIGHT! NOT MUM!" Harry screamed. James fell silent. Harry was breathing hard.

"I wish it was me that died that night too." He said quietly. Harry barked a laugh.

"So you wouldn't have to deal with me- right."

"You're grounded Harry. You're grounded until term starts." James said, authority ringing in every word.

"That's all? You're just going to send me away? Is that how you deal with your problems Dad? What's wrong with facing them on? Why can't you just tell me the real reason why?" Harry said, his voice breaking at the end. But he stood strong. He refused to cry over something as stupid as this. He needed to show his Dad that he could handle this.

"I told you the reason why-"

"THAT'S- NOT- THE- REASON!" Harry bellowed. "THAT'S AN EXCUSE!" Harry had never been so angry in his life. "TELL ME THE REASON WHY I HAVE THIS STUPID SCAR ON MY FOREHEAD. TELL ME WHY HE CAME TO OUR HOUSE THAT NIGHT! TELL ME THE TRUTH! STOP LYING TO ME!"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE TRUTH!" James roared.

"TRY ME!"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON VOLDEMORT WAS THERE THAT NIGHT! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY YOUR MOTHER'S DEAD!" With horror James realized what words he had just uttered. He clapped a hand over his mouth, becoming engulfed in guilt. He had never seen his son look so broken. And he had caused that. To his son, to his lifeline. Harry's face was white with shock.

"Okay." He said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Harry, wait I-" But Harry wasn't listening. He grabbed his owl cage and dragged it up to his room. He set it down on his bed and slammed the door. James ran upstairs after him, putting his hand on the doorknob in a move to open it. He thought better of it.

"Harry please, those words weren't true! It wasn't your fault at all!" He heard quiet sniffling on the other side of the door. "Please Harry I-"

"Just leave me alone." Harry whispered. James released the doorknob, slumping. He retreated downstairs and fell back on the couch, not caring that he had split all of the owl treats. He put his face in his hands. What had he done? He was a horrible father. What father could say those words to their only child- the only thing they had left in this world? Tears leaked form the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know what to do now Lily," He whispered. "I need you here. You would always know what to do in this situation. You knew what was wrong with him when he cried while he was a baby. You had the instinct. I don't have that. Should I tell him the truth?" He sat there, as if waiting for a sign that would give him direction. None came. He heard Harry's owl hooting softly up in his room. The thought of Harry made him come to an unlikely conclusion. Telling the truth to Harry was the right thing to do. That's why he couldn't think of another option to help fix things between him and Harry. James stood up slowly and climbed the stairs to Harry's door.

"Harry? Can I come in?" He asked softly.

"Fine." He heard the quiet mumble. He opened the door and closed it silently behind him. He looked up to see Harry sitting on his bed. His owl was perched on his headboard. He sat down beside his son hesitantly. Harry didn't protest. James gestured to the owl and asked,

"Did you name her yet?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Hedwig." He answered.

"Hedwig? Where'd you come up with a name like that?"

"Book."

"Oh. Okay." James said, noticing the closed Hogwarts textbook sitting behind Harry.

"Look, Harry, I'm so sorry about what I said, it's just, your mother is a hard topic for me to talk about. I don't blame you Harry. If anything, I blame myself for not being there the night you two were attacked. I didn't tell you the truth because I wasn't ready to face it myself yet, to revisit that night." James took a breath. "Harry, I loved your mother so much. I miss her everyday. For the past eleven years, you are the only thing that keeps me going Harry. I love you so much. I'm so grateful that some sort of power decided to spare you that night Harry." Harry looked up at James, who put an arm around his son and continued. "When you were born Harry, you were so small, yet the love your mother and I felt for you was staggering. I loved you more then I loved your mother- it's not something I was guilty about because I knew she loved you more then she loved me as well. It's what happens when you become a parent, when you become responsible for this little body filled with life. If you died instead of your mother, we would have both been devastated. We would have been off so much worse. You were so tiny then, just getting to know the world. At least with your mother, I can take comfort that she had a happy life and she died fighting for what she believed in and loved. You- you didn't know anything yet! You hadn't gone to Hogwarts and you hadn't flown a broom yet. You hadn't picked your first wand! A parent should never have to bury their own child. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you Harry. Another reason why I didn't tell you, was because I wanted you to have a normal childhood, not having this boy- who- lived crap hanging over your head as you grew up. I wanted you to be able to go places without people coming over to shake your hand. But I guess, that's impossible. I'm sorry for being an awful Dad, Harry and I'll make it up to you someday." James bowed his head waiting for the worst.

"You're not an awful Dad, Dad. You're a real good one." Harry said softly. James let out a gasp of relief and gave harry a one armed hug.

"Thanks son." He whispered.

"But…if you really want to make it up to me…I saw a Nimbus 2000 in the broomstick shop today…" James laughed.

"Next summer Harry. And it's still going to be a Bluebottle." Harry groaned and James slapped him on his back. "And Harry…that owl can't stay up in your room. Take her down to stay with Merlin- I'm sure he'll like the company."


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

One week later…

"Okay Harry, try to act normal."

"Yeah Dad, it's easy to act normal in a train station full of muggles while pushing an owl across the train station." Harry quipped as James led the way through the busy station. Harry had heard many stories of the famous platform- genially disguised between platforms nine and ten.

"Alright Harry, here we are!" James said, gesturing at platform ten. But there was a line. A rather large family were already gathered at the Platform 9 3/4. They consisted of a rather pompous looking boy, around fifteen, two twins and a young gangly youth that looked to be Harry's age or older pushing carts. Alongside them was a portly woman who could only be their mother and a little girl. The entire family had flaming red hair.

"Why does Percy get new robes?" One of the twins complained.

"Because Percy is a prefect." The mother replied fondly. James' face broke into a grin.

"Molly Weasley, how are you?" The woman turned around, her face breaking out into a smile as well.

"James Potter! Well it has been awhile! Here to drop off Harry I presume?" Harry tried to ignore the gaping faces of the Weasley boys. But, he could still hear the twins whispering,

"If that's James Potter, then that must be THE Harry Potter!"

"Wow! Harry Potter…" Harry tuned them out and turned back towards his Dad.

"Yes actually. Isn't one of yours starting this year?"

"Yes, Ron here." Molly said, gesturing to a rather tall lanky freckled face boy. "Boys! Keep going through the platform, I'll meet you on the other side. So how's work been James?"

"Pretty quiet, actually. How's Arthur been doing?" Harry stepped past James and watched Percy and the twins run right through the wall of the platform.

"Do you want to go first?" Ron asked. Harry gestured for him to go first. Nodding, the lanky boy followed his brothers. Looking over his shoulder, Harry saw that James was still in conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Um, Dad?" James looked up.

"Right! Excuse me Molly; I have to get Harry to the other side of the platform." He turned to Harry. "Go ahead; I'll be right behind you." Harry nodded, shutting his eyes and charging straight at the brick wall of the platform, just as he saw the previous Weasley boys do. There was a 'whooshing' sound and Harry opened his eyes to reveal a rather old fashioned station, with a scarlet train decorated with the Hogwarts symbols. Parents were ushering their kids around and some kids that looked to be about Harry's age were struggling with their luggage.

"Alright there Harry?" His Dad's voice came from behind him. Harry spun around. He hadn't even heard his Dad come through the platform.

"Dad…geez!" Harry muttered. James grinned and grabbed Harry's luggage cart.

"We best be going, so you can find a seat on the train!" He said cheerfully, pushing Harry's cart along. Once they came to the carriage that held the luggage and the animals, James took Harry's trunk and lifted it in with ease. Harry helped by putting Hedwig next to it.

"Thanks Dad and well…bye." Harry mumbled. It would be the first time he would be separated from his Dad for more then a couple hours. He was scared, but it wasn't about to let that show. His Dad drew his into a one armed hug.

"Send a message to me with Hedwig, once you get a chance Harry. I'd like to know if you made it safely or not."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Harry replied. James knelt on the floor in front of Harry, trying not to let the worry show on his face. But he would be in Hogwarts which was the safest place for him.

"Hogwarts is great Harry! You'll have fun! But," James' face turned serious. "Be careful. Don't go wandering off by yourself." Harry nodded as the train blew his horn. James stood and ruffled his son's hair. "Bye Harry!"

"Bye Dad!" Harry said, quickly shouldering his leather pack that contained his uniform on the other shoulder. He raced up to the train and boarded. He would be lying if he said that he didn't look back.

After securing a spot in an empty compartment, Harry couldn't believe his luck. He sat back, leaning his head again the window, watching as the train chugged steadily along the dark tunnel.

~"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Harry looked up to see a vaguely familiar mop of red hair and a face dotted with freckles. He recognized him from the Weasley family. Harry hastily moved over.

~"Not at all!" He said, gesturing to the seat. The boy grinned slightly and sat down in the seat across from him.

"You're Harry Potter right?" He asked. Harry nodded, racking his brains for the boy's name.

"You're Ron Weasley, right?" Ron nodded.

"Do you really have the…scar on your forehead?"

"Yeah," Harry said, slicking back his fringe so Ron could see the scar. He supposed if he was to be friends with Ron, he might as well know who he was.

"Awesome!" Ron grinned. Harry found a grin spread across his face at Ron's reaction.

"Thanks..." Ron turned red.

"I mean, the shape is pretty cool…"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Harry mumbled, abashed. Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the door to their compartment opening. Harry recognized Ron's twin brothers from the platform.

"Hey Wonnie, just wanted to check up on you…make sure ickle Ron Ron's making friend." Ron looked furious, but introduced them anyways.

"Harry, these are my brothers, Fred and George." He said, gesturing what name belonged to each twin. Harry had no idea how he would remember. The twins were dressed in identical sweaters, not to mention that they were identical.

"Hey, um I'm-"

"Harry Potter!" The twins chorused.

"We know! Dad mentioned you once…he worked with your Dad on a case once." Fred announced.

"Not to mention you survived You- Know- Who." George said in a hushed voice. Harry was starting to feel quite overwhelmed. Thankfully, another Hogwarts student came, announcing that the tarantula of a boy named Lee Jordan had just laid eggs. With a cheery wave, the twins sauntered off.

By the time his brothers had left, Ron's face had turned a shade of tomato red.

"Sorry 'bout that…they're harmless…really…"

"I liked them." Harry said honestly. It was true. The twins seemed like people Harry could easily get along with now that first introductions were out of the way.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Ron suddenly asked. Harry grinned.

"Yeah!"

The two boys had fallen into a comfortable conversation about Quidditch, when the trolley lady came around.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked.

"No thank…all set here." Ron replied. The gold in Harry's pocket felt extremely heavy. He reached into his pocket. After all…his Dad said to buy food on the way there…

Five minutes later, Harry and Ron were swapping wizard cards back and forth. Harry had an entire collection stashed in a box under his bed at home. He was pleased to find out that Ron was an avid wizard card collector too.

"What d'ya get this time?" Ron asked as Harry unwrapped his third chocolate frog.

"Dumbledore." Harry sighed, placing it on his lap. "I've got about ten of him." Ron laughed.

"I've only got six." Harry turned over the card, and read the details about the great wizard on the back.

"It's funny…for an all powerful wizard, he seems quite…normal."

"Normal? Anyone who was feared by You-Know- Who isn't normal in my books." Harry let it go.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Sorry…Scabbers." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather large, old, fat rat. A finger was missing from one of his paws. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Kinda…" Harry said, who couldn't help himself to mentally compare Scabbers to Hedwig.

"Fred and George showed me a spell how to turn him yellow. Wanna see?"

"Sure." Harry said. Ron took out a battered wand.

"This is my brother Charlie's wand." He explained. "It's why it looks so…used. My family isn't very rich."

"It's not that bad…" Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes at him and raised his wand.

"Sunshine-" He was rudely interrupted by a girl with bushy brown hair throwing open the door to their compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one. You're doing magic? Go on!" Ron and Harry just stared blankly at the girl, who had managed to utter all this in one sentence, without breathing. Clearing his throat, Ron began again.

"Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow… turn this stupid fat rat yellow." A quick jet of light burst from the tip of his wand, rebounding off Scabbers and hitting Harry squarely in the glasses. His lens cracked.

"Oh God Harry, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Is that a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it. Here, let me show you how it's done." With that, the bushy brunette flounced into their compartment as if she owned the place. "Oh come on Sophia! Don't just stand there!" Harry and Ron shifted their gazes back to the door of the compartment. Both of their jaws fell open. Coming in to sit beside the bushy haired know-it-all girl was possibly the prettiest girl either them had ever seen. Her hair was long, and wheat blond. The way it framed her face accented her soft silver eyes and high cheekbones. Her skin was flawless, except for the few freckles that dotted her face around her nose. Her lips were full, hiding rows of extremely white teeth.

"For example…Occulus Reparo!" Harry's lens was immediately restored.

"Thanks uh-"

"You're Harry Potter!" The girl said in a hushed voice.

"Um yeah, I-"

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is my friend Sophia Wilder." Sophia smiled in response.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry and-?" She looked questioningly at Ron. Seeing that Ron's tongue was currently impaired, Harry answered for him.

"This is Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Ron." Ron nodded dumbly.

"Well, you two better change, the driver says we'll be arriving in a few minutes. Bye Harry…Ron." With that, Hermione wretched the door open, Sophia following close behind her. After they left, Ron threw himself on the seats and moaned.

"I'm a failure. She probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"Cheer up! She's going to Hogwarts too Ron, I'm sure you'll see her again!"

"Then make a bigger fool of myself?" He demanded.

"Get to know her better." Harry replied wisely. Ron smirked at him.

"Very well, O wise one!" Harry laughed.

The train came to a slow halt beside a dark, gloomy train station. It had rained earlier, and night had fallen since then. Harry and Ron jumped out of the train, looking around for any sign that told them where they were supposed to go. They got their sign in a gigantic, bushy- beard man holding a latern.

"First years!" He hollered. "Over here! First years!" Harry and Ron raced over.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called over the gaggle of first year heads. Hagrid's beetle black eyes crinkled into a smile that was hidden under his shaggy mound of hair.

"Hello Harry!"

"You know him?" Ron asked in a hushed voice that Harry could barely hear over the crowd.

"He took me shopping for my back to school things. My Dad was busy." Harry replied.

"Whoa…" Ron said in amazement.

"Alright, we've got everyon'? Good, first years, follow me!" Hagrid called, and turned and started to walk along towards the exit of the station. Everyone followed him. They walked down a dark, forest path before coming out on the edge of a lake, lined with small boats, also attached with lanterns.

"Get it a boat everyon'! Only three to a boat!" Hagrid called. Obediently, all the first years found groups of three and got into the boat. Harry saw Ron looking around for Sophia, but she had already gotten in a boat with Hermione Granger and a small, red headed girl. Instead, Harry and Ron partnered up with a round- faced boy named Neville. As soon as everyone was loaded up, the boats started to glide across the water, revealing a big, majestic castle. Random lights from the windows dotted the walls, giving it a mystical feel. Harry's excitement grew. He couldn't believe that he was going to be staying here this year. He glanced over at Ron and Neville, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Whoa…" Ron muttered.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

After the boats stopped, there was a mad rush for the first years aiming for the enormous oak doors.

"Oy!" Hagrid hollered. "Single file now!" At the sound of Hagrid's booming voice, the children immediately fixed their positions. Putting down the lantern, Hagrid ambled up to the front of the group and pushed the doors open with great effort. After he pushed them halfway, the doors seemed to get the message and started to open on their own. Hagrid entered the castle and the first years followed. The castle was as majestic inside as it was outside. The sleek, sandstone columns and arches gave the castle an unfamiliar, yet homely, medieval feel. After climbing two flights of stairs, another pair of great oak doors came into view. A tall woman stood by them. She was practically encased in flowing emerald robes, and a formal pointed witch's hat. Her features were sharp, accented by her strict bun at the base of her neck.

"Thank you Hagrid." She said smoothly. "I'll take it from here." The first years stop walking uncertainly. There was something about this woman that was truly intimidating. She glanced at them, the sharpness of her eyes made many of the first years mistake it for a glare.

"Who's that?" Harry whispered to Ron. Ron shrugged. The woman cleared her throat.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts. Through these doors is the Great Hall. The Great Hall is where the sorting ceremony takes place and you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses are going to be like your family. Your successes will earn you point, and your rule breaking will make you lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup." The first years nodded as whispers broke out, some bouncing up and down impatiently. They wanted to get sorted.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

"Gryffindor I suppose." Ron muttered. "My entire family so far has been in Gryffindor. But I think I have a cousin twice removed that was in Ravenclaw and a great aunt that was in Hufflepuff. How about you?"

"Both my parents were in Gryffindor too." Harry whispered back. Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Professor McGonagall's sharp voice echoing around the corridor.

"Silence!" The first years immediately fell silent. "Good. We're ready now." With that, Professor McGonagall pushed the great oak doors open. Harry was blown away with what he saw. The ceiling in the Great Hall was only barely visible under the starry night sky looked like a window to the outside. Candles floated in the air over four tables filled with students. A table at the front resided the teachers, with Dumbledore sitting in the elaborate headmaster's chair. The first years followed Professor McGonagall up to the front, close to the teacher's table, to a stool with an extremely old tattered looking hat sitting on it.

"The sorting hat." Ron breathed beside him. His voice was excited before it became fainter with nerves. Harry glanced at Ron's face, only to see it pale and clammy.

"What's the sorting hat?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"That's the thing that decides which house we're in. I suppose your Dad forgot to mention it to you. But all my older brothers wrote home about it, so I guess that's how I know it."

"So we-" But Harry was cut off by the sight of the hat, opening what Harry had once thought was a tear and singing,

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!*

"Wow!" Ron said, applauding loudly along with the rest of the first years.

"I know!" Harry agreed, clapping until the palms of his hands began to sting.

"Alright then." Professor McGonagall said sternly, which quieted the entire Great Hall. She unrolled a piece of wound parchment. "Now, when I call your name, step forth and I will place the hat on you, and you will be sorted. Any questions?" All the first years empathically shook their heads. "Very well then. Hannah Abbott!"

Hannah Abbott was the first one that was sorted, as well as the first Hufflepuff. The entire process seemed to be relatively quick. Hermione and Neville became Gryffindors, and the hat barely touched Draco Malfoy's head before the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin.

"I knew it!" Ron whispered to Harry, shaking his head with disgust. Malfoy, on the contrary looked exceptionally pleased and nearly skipped to the Slytherin table, where he was greeted by his new house members.

"Harry Potter." The entire Great Hall fell silent. Ron shoved him rather roughly when he realized that Harry wasn't going to move. Harry stumbled up towards the sorting hat and slowly sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall place the hat on his head.

"Ah…Mr. Potter at last. I've heard much about you. You are as I thought you'd be…you are difficult to place." The Sorting Hat's voice said in Harry's ear.

_Please don't put me in Slytherin_ Harry prayed, remembering Draco Malfoy's sneer of happiness when he was placed in his house of choice.

"Not Slytherin? I find that you would thrive in Slytherin Mr. Potter. You have a good mind, and I can see much hidden talent within you. You are destined for greatness Mr. Potter- and Slytherin will help you attain your full potential."

_Not Slytherin. _Harry repeated like a mantra in his head.

"Very well then. GRYFFINDOR!" A huge smile broke out across Harry's face as he opened his eyes and saw the entire Great Hall (except the Slytherin table) erupting in cheers, with the Gryffindor table in a standing ovation. He clambered down, taking a seat next to Hermione, who patted his arm soothingly. He didn't realize he was still shaking from the stress the Sorting Hat had given him. But, he couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face. He couldn't wait to write to his Dad.

The rest of the sorting was pretty uneventful. Ron became a Gryffindor, along with Sophia. Ron took his place beside Harry, and Sophia slid into an empty space beside Hermione. Ron was clearly thrilled to be sitting so close to her. Finally, when the last boy was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood and the noise of the Great Hall slowly diminished. Dumbledore was clearly a man of few words, because all he did was clap his hands and say,

"Let the feast, begin!"

"WHOA!" Ron exclaimed. Harry turned to the once empty golden plates only to find them overflowing with everything he liked to eat. He grinned widely for the second time that day and started to heap his plate. He was definitely going to like it here at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: Broomsticks, Fluffy and Troll

The weeks passed by rather quickly. Hogwarts professors were quick to assign homework, so most of Harry and Ron's free time was spent in front of the enormous fireplace in the common room doing homework. However, weekends came with a sense of relief and the time to procrastinate. Ron and Harry spent them thoroughly exploring the Hogwarts and using Hagrid's hut as a change in scenery. As October approached, a new note was posted on the common room wall.

"All first year students are expected to complete at least two flying classes before October. The class has already been fitted into your timetable below." Ron read out loud, in front of the first year crowd.

"How much do you wanna bet they paired us up with the Slytherins?" Dean Thomas called out. Ron's eyes slid downwards to the schedule and groaned.

"Slytherin."

"Great." Seamus Finnegan said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't see why we have to learn how to fly anyways." Hermione said, coming down the staircase with Sophia. "It's not really educational."

"Afraid you'll fail?" Ron shot back. Hermione tossed her bushy brown hair and glared.

"Hardly." Throwing one more look of contempt at Ron, she stalked out of the common room.

"We learn to fly?" Harry whispered to Ron excitedly. Ron nodded, a huge grin stretched on his face.

"Yup. Mostly for safety reasons though... But finally something to beat Hermione in!" He said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "I'll wipe that snotty smile off her face!" Harry laughed.

"C'mon…let's get some breakfast."

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." A tall woman with silver, spiky hair addressed their group. Her eyes were tawny and piercing, similar to a hawk and she was clothed in flowing black robes complete with black dragon hide gloves.

"My name is Madame Hooch. When I'm through with you, hopefully you'll be able to fly at least 10 metres without falling off. Flying isn't for everyone, but it IS a major form of wizard transportation. Those who need extra lessons, a sign up sheet will be given at the end of the second lesson. Any questions?" She barked. A few mumbled no.

"Alright then. Now, see the brooms set on the ground? Please stand next to one. No sharing- this isn't group work. Good. Now I want you to stick your right hand out over the broom and say up." A chorus of ups began ringing out among the first years.

"Up!" Harry was surprised, and beyond pleased when his broom flew into his hand on the first try. He looked up. He saw that Sophia and Dean Thomas had managed to get their brooms up on the first try. Unfortunately, so did Malfoy. He glanced back and Ron, who was shouting up to the point he was red in the face. His broom was rolling on the ground.

"Be firm!" Madame Hooch ordered. Ron took a deep breath.

"Up!" His broom promptly flew up and hit him in the face.

"Weasley! That's good! You can blame that on your lack of coordination rather then the broom. Okay. Three more tries for everyone, then we move on. Those who do not manage to raise your broom will be at a disadvantage." Harry's eyes slid to Hermione. Her bushy brown hair was messier then usual and she looked beyond frazzled. Ron elbowed Harry, a huge smirk on his face.

"Three…two….one…STOP!" Madame Hooch barked, blowing her whistle. At the end, Hermione had not been able to raise her broom. Neville Longbottom hadn't had much success either. Seamus' broom had flown up on the last minute, its handle hitting him in the face, much like Ron's had.

"Those of you who couldn't raise your brooms, just pick it off the ground. Now, I want you to mount your brooms. Hold steady and find the position you feel the most stability. We don't want you flying off. When I blow my whistle, you need to kick off the ground, hard. Hover for a few moments, then touch back down. Everyone understand?" A few nodded. "Very well. Three, tw-" Before Madame Hooch could even say two, Neville, in his desperate attempt to keep up with everyone else, had kicked off the ground early. Much to everyone's surprise, he had actually lifted off. However, instead of hovering, Neville and his broom were floating higher and higher into the sky.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch said, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "Get back down this instant."

"I can't!" Neville wailed, pushing down hard on his broom handle.

"Mr. Longbottom, take control of your broom!" Madame Hooch instructed loudly. "Point it downwards!" Either from the stress and fear brought on by the situation, or if his hands were usually like that, in an attempt to point the broom downwards, Neville's hands slipped. Flailing for a second, he managed to latch himself back on, but at the same time in managed to turn his broom to the right. Also, while trying to regain his balance, he leaned forward. The broomstick shot forward.

"Neville!" Ron yelled. Harry could hear Malfoy sniggering. Poor Neville was trying his best to control his broom, but anyone could see that he was no longer capable. He was flying away from the group now, away from Hogwarts. Madame Hooch began to scream orders at Neville, panic setting in. But, by some stroke of luck, just before he flew out of the courtyard, Neville's robe got snagged on the crossed arrows held by an old stone statue. His broom kept going, flying over the castle walls and out of sight.

"Mr. Longbottom! Don't move, we'll get you down from there-" Suddenly there was a horrible ripping sound as Neville's robe began to rip. Before anyone could react, the piece of fabric that had been holding him steady tore away. He dropped to the ground, landing in a crumpled heap. The Slytherins burst into laughter. Madame Hooch rushed to Neville's aid.

"Did you see that? I'm sure he wouldn't have fell as fast if he didn't have such a fat ass." Malfoy sneered. Ron and Harry turned towards Malfoy, with the intention of telling him off in the meanest way possible, however Sophia spoke up first.

"Shut up Malfoy." She snarled, swinging her broom like a baseball bat. The straw part of the broom hit him in the face leaving small scratches behind. Malfoy stared at her, stunned. The Gryffindors burst into laughter. Malfoy's face twisted into a mask of laughable fury. He stepped towards her threateningly before Madame Hooch returned, supporting a very pale Neville.

"Madame Hooch, Wilder-"

"Be quiet Mr. Malfoy. I'm taking Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. I want all of you to stay ON the ground. If I see anyone flying, they will be expelled from Hogwarts immediately." Her hawk eyes flashed. The students looked at their feet and quietly put their brooms on the ground. She nodded, satisfied. She departed, her robes billowing behind her.

"Oh look…Longbottom dropped something." Malfoy crowed bending over, retrieving a clear glass ball.

"It's a remembrall Malfoy." Ron said with sarcastic patience. "If the ball fills with red smoke, it means you've forgotten something. You can get them at a magical place called ANYWHERE." Malfoy flushed.

"Well. Since Longbottom forgot how to land, I'm sure this doesn't assist him in anyway. I'm sure he can practice his flying if I leave it at the top of a roof." Harry's anger rose. He pushed his way through the crowd.

"Give it here Malfoy." Malfoy laughed loudly. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly alongside them. He tossed it up in the air, and picked up his broom.

"No. I think I'll put it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He mounted his broom and kicked off the ground.

"What's the matter Potter? Too glorified to fly?" He sneered. Fury pulsed through Harry. Without being completely aware of what he was doing, he clambered onto his broom.

"Harry, Madame Hooch said to stay on the ground. And you hardly know how to fly!" Hermione said with contempt. Harry kicked off the ground.

"Idiot."

"Give here Malfoy! Or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled, while trying to keep himself steady. He had never flown before, and it was much harder then it looked. Malfoy was perched on his broom with ease. He had obviously flown before.

"Come and get it then." He taunted. Leaning forward, Harry rushed towards Malfoy, taking him by surprise. Malfoy hardly rolled out of the way in time.

"Want it? Go and get it." With a smirk, Malfoy raised his arm and threw it as hard as he could off the grounds. Leaning forward again, Harry zoomed past Malfoy. Reaching out, he managed to catch it just before it went through a window. Cheers erupted from below. Pointing his broom slightly downwards, Harry floated back down to the ground, a huge grin on his face.

"That was amazing Harry! I've never seen anyone fly that fast before!"

"The roll you did when you caught it? Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Harry Potter." Harry froze. Turning slowly, he saw Professor MacGonagall striding towards them, her gaze piercing.

"Professor, Malfoy-"

"Do be quiet Mr. Weasley. Follow me Mr. Potter." Harry handed his broom to Ron wordlessly. He was going to be expelled. Dad was so going to flip.

"Mr. Potter, I've written to your father about this. Under normal circumstances, I would wait for his approval. However, I'm sure he'll agree. I'm a very persuasive person Mr. Potter. Come with me- I'll get wood." Harry's stomach dropped. His Dad wouldn't need persuasion to expel him. He would probably send his reply to McGonagall with a Howler. And McGonagall had gone to look for wood. McGonagall had always struck him as old fashioned. Maybe she was going to beat him with wood- a classic form of old punishment. He heard her footsteps down the hall. Harry glanced up. A lean, muscular fifth year was with her. Was he going to be the one to hit him with wood?

"Mr. Potter, this is Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Great. Was he going to be beat up by Wood?

"Professor-"

"Hush Mr. Potter. Wood, I've found you a seeker." Harry's jaw nearly dropped open. He floundered around trying to close it. Wood's mouth had dropped open as well, however, he was much more successful at closing it.

"Harry Potter!" He enthused. Then his thick brows furrowed. "But he's a first year."

"As long as the headmaster, head of house and his father approves, there is no problem." Professor McGonagall said. Wood beamed.

"He's a good seeker build- very slight. Quick reflexes I presume?"

"He caught Longbottom's remembrall right outside my window- it was more than Charlie Weasley could ever hope of pulling off." Wood looked even more excited.

"With a bit of training, we'll have a fair chance of beating Slytherin last year."

"I do hope so Wood. I couldn't look Professor Snape in the eye for days after last year." Wood's face hardened.

"Potter. I'll give you an orientation tomorrow, after classes. Meet me in the courtyard. Do you have a broomstick?" Harry shook his head.

"I mentioned that in the letter to his father. I'm sure James will take care of it. I took the care of mentioning that Harry would be the youngest seeker in a century." Wood brightened.

"We'll get him set up on a Cleansweep for now. The new model just came out, and it's a fair price. Hopefully he'll send one of those."

"Remember Wood…Harry's only eleven. James will most likely send a second hand broom."

"As long as it isn't a bluebottle. He would be better off on one of our brooms."

"Anyways. Potter needs to get back to class." She looked pointedly at Harry, who quickly scurried back to the grounds.

"Seeker?" Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face. He had returned and informed Ron as soon as possible.

"That's incredible. My brother Charlie was the last good seeker Hogwarts ever had…Fred and George are the beaters on the team and apparently we've lost pretty badly to the Slytherins every year since Charlie left. Does your Dad know?"

"McGonagall sent him a letter."

"Congrats Harry!" Sophia enthused, dropping into the empty space beside Ron. Ron blushed a shade of red quite similar to his hair. Hermione dropped wordlessly beside her.

"Thanks Sophia."

"We'll definitely be cheering you on then! Seeker…does this mean you get out of flying lessons?" Harry hadn't thought of that.

"I'm not sure actually." He admitted. He turned to Ron. "Maybe I should write him a letter. Do you have any idea where the Owlery is?"

"No clue." Ron said.

"Hey, maybe we could all go together." Sophia exclaimed. "Hermione and I want to write to our families too. I'm sure between the four of us, we would be able to find it."

Later that day, the four started to search for the owlery. Hermione and Sophia met them by the staircase entrance.

"I've read it's a tower. So, we need to go to the top of the staircases. Maybe there's a door up there."

"We better hurry before the staircases change." Sophia whispered, her eyes casting upwards at the fifty floors of moving staircases. The rest nodded, and hurried up the first floor. However, halfway up the flight of stairs, the staircase lurched, flinging them onto the handrail.

"The staircase!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching at the heavy stone. The four hung on tightly to the railing as the staircase swung up an extra level and settled. They scrambled off quickly, rushing towards the next stair, only to have it swing out of their grasp the last second. Harry shook his bangs out of his face. Ron exhaled, exasperated.

"Great. Now we're stuck."

"We can't be stuck! This is the third floor! It's forbidden!" Hermione exclaimed, her face flushing red. "What if we're caught!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Sophia hissed, her eyes averting to the left. Settled contently five feet away was Filch's famously nasty cat, Ms. Norris. Her ruby eyes gleamed. The four stood still, staring at her. Ms. Norris stared unblinkingly back.

"Maybe if we back away-" Ron began, putting one foot back. Ms. Norris didn't move. Feeling slightly elated, Ron attempted with the other foot. Yet, before Ron was able to move an inch more, Ms. Norris opened her mouth and began to mewl loudly.

"Ms. Norrrrrrisssssss?" Filch's greasy tone was evident through the silent halls.

"Quickly, hide!" Harry hissed, shoving Ron towards the corridor. Breaking out into a full sprint, the four fled the stairwell, skidding to a stop seconds later in front of an old wooden door covered in cobwebs.

"It's locked!" Sophia exclaimed, slamming against the door as she looked over her shoulder. Filch wasn't far behind.

"Move over!" Hermione commanded. Sophia obliged, quickly stepping to the side. "Aloharmora!" The lock clicked open obediently.

"Quickly!" Harry urged, gesturing wildly for them to go through. Slamming the door behind them, the four leaned against the cool damp wall, panting.

"That was close." Ron muttered. "Stupid cat." His red hair was plastered to his forehead in sweat. The others hadn't fared any better. Hermione was ghostly white, her bushy hair completely mussed. Harry's hair was even more unruly then usual and Sophia's ash blond hair was falling out of her braid. Seeing the state of one another, they burst out laughing until Harry realized something was horribly wrong.

"Guys….do you by any chance feel….a breeze?" They glanced at each other.

"It's an awfully warm breeze." Hermione said, her voice quavering.

"YUCK." Ron gasped in disgusted, putting his hand on his shoulder, only to see it come back covered in a thick substance.

"Hermione…Ron…Harry…." Sophia whispered, her voice catching. Copying Sophia's position of looking up, they found themselves face to face with an enormous three headed dog.

The dog was brown, with three identical heads. Its breath stank of rotting carcass and huge gobs of saliva were dripping from its open mouths. Its teeth dwarfed the length of their wands and its paws were roughly half the size of Harry himself. At first, the four stood there in shock before they realized the danger they were truly in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed, fleeing for the door. The monstrous dog growled and sprung for them. Barely making it out of the door on time, they managed to shut it on its three ugly faces.

"What the hell was that?" Ron demanded, breathing hard. No one answered his question. Even Hermione was at loss for words. Finally, she managed to stand.

"I think that's enough for today." She managed. "Come on Sophia…we can send our letters another day."

Days passed and there was still no word from his father. Harry had several orientations with Wood, mostly practicing catching golf balls before Wood would even dream of letting him try the snitch. Wood also wanted Harry to get his own broom and practice on it to achieve consistency.

"You and the broom need to become one." Wood explained. "The more used you are to a certain type of broom, the less focusing you'll need to do to fly it. That means you can focus more on catching the snitch." Harry fought back his laughter.

Days turned into weeks and Wood was getting more and more antsy.

"Maybe something happened and your father didn't get your letter. I'll get McGonagall to write to him again." However McGonagall had declined, telling Wood that James Potter was a very busy man and would get back to them as soon as he had a spare moment. Harry knew his father was a busy man, but he usually always made sure that his letters arrived the next day at the latest. Harry had received one letter from James, a blatantly cheery letter about his well- being and whether he was enjoying his classes or not. Harry wished that he could tell James about the altercation on the third floor, but knew he would reply with a howler. Harry took the time to send Remus a letter, telling him about his Quidditch Victory. Remus never replied either.

Finally, Halloween came. The Great Hall was decorated with jack-o-lanterns and the ceiling the was normally either filled with candles or stars crackled sinisterly with thunder and was darkened by grey clouds. Wizard treats and mouthwatering roast turkeys filled the long tables. Harry and Ron were thoroughly enjoying themselves until they were approached by Sophia.

"Hi Sophia! Feeling any better?" Sophia had been up in the hospital wing all day sick with the flu.

"Much. Has anyone seen Hermione?" She asked, her eyebrows creased. Ron shook his head.

"No. And good riddance." Sophia glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

"I heard from Pansy that she was in the girls washroom, crying." Neville said from his place beside Ron.

"Thanks Neville." Sophia said, and rushed out of the Great Hall. Harry glared at Ron.

"Nice going." Ron threw his hands up in the air.

"I didn't MEAN to make her cry."

~earlier that day~

It had been transfiguration class. Hermione had been the only one that had been able to transfigure a toothpick into a sewing needle successfully. After that, she had taken it upon herself to boss the other students around, noisily pointing out their errors. Ron had then turned to Seamus and said loudly-

"She's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Hermione had immediately silenced, turned back around and quietly sat down in her seat looking at her hands. Harry hit Ron on the arm.

"Apologize."

"Why?"

"That was rather nasty."

"She had it coming."

Hermione had said nothing for the rest of the class. When McGonagall dismissed them, she was the first to leave the classroom, her gaze fixed on the floor, her brown hair creating a curtain that hid her face and her textbooks clutched tightly against her chest. Harry tried to catch up to her and apologize for Ron, but she shook him off, and walked quickly away.

"TROLL!" Harry was brought back to the present by the panicked voice of Professor Quirrell. The doors to the Great Hall had burst open, revealing the small, stick-like man. His face was white and sweaty, his turban slightly tilted and his robes were wrinkly and dirty.

"IN THE DUNGEON! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrell screamed before skidding to a stop in the middle of the dining room. He wobbled for a second before fainting. Thunder rumbled, and the entire Great Hall erupted into screams. Students stampeded towards the doors, some falling over in the sudden madness.

"SILENCE!" The noise immediately faded, mostly over the shock that no one had ever heard Dumbledore speak so loudly.

"Thank you. Now, Prefects, you will take your houses back to the common rooms immediately. All staff will follow me to the dungeon." Percy was the first prefect to pull himself together, realizing his important duty. He puffed his chest out pompously, and called,

"Gryffindors! Please organize yourselves into groups of two and leave the Great Hall calmly and with organization. Stay together, and we will be perfectly fine."

"What is going on?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Sophia!" He gasped, trying to slow down his heartbeat.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I was on my way to find Hermione when I saw Quirrell running like a mad man."

"GRYFFINDORS! PLEASE FIND ORDER!" Percy commanded loudly, as he watched the younger students scramble into a line. Finally, once some degree of organization had been made to the point to please Percy, he turned on his heel and led the way out of the Great Hall.

"Stay together please! And stay alert!" He called over his shoulder. Because of the storm that was brewing outside, it had become dark rather early. Because of the emergency measures that were in play, the lights had been extinguished, giving the castle a foreboding look.

"Harry!" Sophia whispered, tugging on his sleeve. Harry glanced off to the side- and saw a huge shadow against the sudden flash of lightning.

"The troll isn't in the dungeon anymore." She whimpered, her eyes wide with fear. "I need to find Hermione."

"I'm sure she's already in the common room." Harry told her unconvincingly.

"I need to look." Sophia said, inching away from the line.

"Sophia!" Harry hissed. "It's too dangerous!"

"Hermione doesn't know!" Sophia hissed back stubbornly.

"It would be suicide!" Ron whispered harshly. He had just slipped away from the group. Sophia glowered at him.

"All the teachers are in the dungeon. It wouldn't be right to leave her behind. Even though you guys don't like her, she's still my friend!" She snapped, anger flashing across her face. An awkward silence stretched between them. Finally, Harry sighed.

"Alright. We'll come with you." He turned to Ron. "She's right…it wouldn't be right for us to leave her."

"Then what are we bloody waiting around for?" Ron demanded. "That thing is still on the loose! The quicker we can find her and get back to the common room, the better!" Sophia gave them a tiny smile and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's go."

Before they even reached the girl's bathroom, they could hear it. A series of thumping footsteps, the sound of a club dragging on ancient stone floors and a stream of unintelligible grunting. A disgusting stench filled the corridors.

"The troll's going into the girl's bathroom." Sophia said, desperately looking towards Harry and Ron. "There's no time- we have to help her!"

"GO THEN!" Ron ordered, shoving them both towards the washroom. The three took off at a run, just as loud crashing noise sounded from inside.

"HERMIONE!" Sophia screamed, dashing inside.

"Sophia, wait we don't know-" Sophia screamed.

"Oh for the love of-" Ron swore before he was thrown back by a sudden onslaught of rubble. When the dust cleared, Harry saw Sophia buried underneath a pile of wood, Hermione crouched underneath the sink, screaming for her to wake up and Ron was off to the side, dazed. Grunting loudly, the troll raised its foot to step on Sophia. Harry knew he had to do something. But he knew, whatever he did, wouldn't end well.

"What the hell." He muttered, jumping and grabbing the troll's foot as he raised it. The troll, who was extremely stupid was confused by the sudden weight on his foot. It was all Harry could do to hang on for dear life. The troll lifted his club to hit him, but Harry grabbed the club, and hung on as the troll raised it. He swung around so that he was on the troll's shoulders before letting go. Confused by Harry's sudden disappearance from his foot, the troll looked around stupidly. Finally, Sophia blinked.

"SOPHIA!" Hermione screamed, relief palpable in her voice.

"MOVE!" Harry hollered down at her. Blinking again, Sophia seemed to remember the life threatening situation they were in. She began to squirm, without much success. The heavy rubble pinned her down. The scraping noise she made drew the troll's attention. He raised his club once again, prepared to strike. Desperate to distract the troll from Sophia's movements, Harry stuck his wand up his ugly green snout. Shocked beyond belief, the troll shook his head and sneezed, throwing Harry off, causing him to land on the damp floor. The troll blew into a monstrous rage. He swung his club again, narrowly missing Harry, and smashed more stalls. _This is it. _Harry thought, sinking back against the wall. _There's no way we can beat him. We're doomed. _

"Wigardrium Leviosa!" Hermione yelled. The troll's club slipped through his fingers, suspended in mid-air by the charm. Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing, her wand pointed at the club. Her hand was shaking furiously and her face was whiter than the porcelain sink next to her. Despite her fear, she flicked her wand smoothly, dropping the club directly on the troll's head. The troll teetered, swaying back and forth before pitching towards the pile of rubble that trapped Sophia.

"No!" Harry and Hermione yelled. Sophia covered her head, praying that her death would be a quick one. Suddenly, she felt pressure around her elbows, looking up just in time to see Ron yank her out of the pile of rubble and harm's way before the troll fell into the rubble, shielding her from the flying pieces of wood that erupted from the force of impact.

Once the dust cleared, the four looked at each other, breathing hard. Harry's body felt bruised and his robes were filthy from the dust resulting from the destructive rage of the troll.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked hoarsely. Hermione nodded. She had sunk down to her knees, her act of courage dissipating her energy. He saw Ron and Sophia crouched not too far away from the troll. Sophia's face had a nasty scrape marring one cheek, and small scratches flecked Ron's. Sophia quickly turned to Ron, her eyes running across his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"Of course!" Ron said, attempted to hide his grimace. Sophia looked down.

"Your leg!" She whispered in horror, looking at the odd angle it was bent at. "It's broken!"

"Naw, it's honestly nothing-" Ron started, but Sophia threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much for saving my life." She said quietly. Ron turned beet red.

"Seriously…it was nothing." Harry made a mental note to ask Ron about his crush on Sophia later. He pushed himself to his feet, feeling extremely sore. He wobbled slightly, before steadying himself and beginning to climb the mounds of rubble to retrieve his wand. He barely stopped himself from throwing up at the state of it when he pulled it out.

"Ew. Troll bogeys." He wiped it on the troll's vest.

"Oh my goodness!" Harry looked up to see the panicked expression of Professor McGonagall, followed by the fearful face of Quirrell and the bored face of Snape. "Please, explain yourselves!"

"In all due time Professor." Sophia said calmly. "But please, can we get Ron up to the hospital wing? His leg's broken."


End file.
